LA EXCEPCIÓN
by Addy Bram
Summary: Un breve punto de vista como fue la ruptura del romance tierno de más de diez años entre el ladrón del desierto y la científica. Al mismo tiempo el surgimiento de un nuevo vínculo lleno de pasión y adrenalina entre el saiyajin y cierta terricola, relatando la primera vez que ellos se entregan en cuerpo y alma. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO, ESCENA LEMON: BULMAXVEGETA


**¡Hola a todos/as!**

Vengo mostrándolas un pequeño fragmento desde mi punto de vista como es que fue la "primera vez" entre estos amados personajes jajaja!

La verdad no se si entre en categoría de one shot, porque no se cuantas palabras se requieran para que cumpla el termino, pero en sí esta mini historia solo abarcará un solo capítulo.

Esta idea la extraje de un fic que tenía por ahí en mi baúl de los recuerdos xD pues como saben, toda escritora (Bueno la mayoria) Empieza con los relatos de los famosos tres años Vegebul, a decir verdad yo tenía el fic como por el capítulo 10, pero con muchas faltas de ortografía y sin coherencia, (Razón por la cual nunca me aventuré a lanzarme al mundo de fanfiction hasta pasados los años :c) Así que extraje una fracción del fic y lo convertí en esta parte.

Quise darle un punto distinto a lo que tenía (Era dramatismo jajaja xD) Así que solo lo enfoqué en la parte sukistrukis.

 **ATENCIÓN: ESTA ADAPTACIÓN, CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA MAYORES DE EDAD, CON LENGUAJE VULGAR O SOEZ, INCLUYENDO DESCRIPCIONES SUBIDAS DE TONO, Y TEMÁTICAS SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS. SI ERES SENSIBLE ANTE ESTE TIPO DE NARRATIVA, TE RECOMIENDO NO LEERLO.**

 _Cómo ven es un_ **_LEMON_** _, quise escribirlo para ver que tal me sale ya pulido, espero no se vea vulgar o algo parecido, pues de esa manera estoy ensayando para las próximas escenas que se vienen de mi otro fic **SPOILER ALERT:** BRAVEHEART. Así que espero su opinión para ver que tal lo hago :c_

 _Por otro lado, está mi punto de vista como fue el termino de la relación entre la adorada científica y el tierno ladrón del desierto._

Sin más que decir, los dejo continuar, una pequeña reseña de cómo fue la primera vez entre Vegeta y Bulma desde mi punto de vista.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también en Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

 **LA** **EXCEPCIÓN**

Maldito sea todo el mundo, ¡El mismo universo!

Respiró paulatinamente por enésima vez para poder controlarse a sí misma, pues sabía que esta situación la estaba descontrolando por completo llegando a un punto en que pronto podría perder los cabales, y para nada en el mundo era agradable ver la faceta energúmena de la peli azul, donde a veces ni ella se soportaba a sí misma.

Todo había empeorado desde aquella vez, desde su última conversación con el pelinegro del desierto, aquel compañero de aventuras y muchas, pero sobre todo muchas peligrosas experiencias a su lado, donde una relación de más de diez años por fin le ponía un punto final y no suspensivos como en muchas otras ocasiones, donde ambos se aferraban a colocar algo que ya se veía el declive desde tiempo atrás.

Ella siempre fue una mujer aventurera, decidida, segura de sí misma y de lo que valía, con un temperamento impulsivo y apasionada, por no olvidar su característico temperamento fuerte que muy pocas personas (si no es que si limitado circulo social) se atrevían a tolerar. Fue cuando creyó que con aquel bandido del desierto que lo conoció cuando estaba en su plena flor de la juventud le podría dar ese equilibrio que vio en el, un joven aventurero pero precavido, más sereno en tomar decisiones y paulatino, algo que ella carecía en muchos sentidos.

Al principio de su joven romance todo era miel sobre hojuelas, como unos aprendices inexpertos llevándose de la mano a conocer lo que les esperaba juntos en esa travesía, ella podía sentirse segura a su lado por su sensatez, a él le encantaba ver a esa joven aguerrida contagiándolo de valor, simplemente un balance perfecto.

¿Pero qué ocurre cuando un joven romance pasa a la monotonía? Con el pasar de los años, empezó el verdadero declive, ya no era lo mismo como cuando sentían esa adrenalina y emoción por verse como en los primeros días, todo ya era actuado de una manera mecánica, donde ninguno realmente les gustaba para donde iba a terminar esa situación.

Pero claro, tantos años de convivencia, donde incluso para el mundo exterior era consideraba como una de las parejas más bellas y estables, todo eso tras bambalinas no era como lo que pintaban. Porque aunque les costara reconocer, ambos aun era muy inmaduros para poder asumir una verdadera relación, aquella donde tuviesen que pasar esa segunda etapa donde la mayoría de las parejas se quedan por miedo a asumir los riesgos por los que deben pasar para ver si es que en realidad están hechos el uno para el otro.

Ella era exigente y el bien lo sabía, Bulma jamás se conformaba, con ella jamás iban los términos medios, era todo o nada. Yamcha, al contrario de eso, el siempre prefirió estar al borde con miedo a arriesgar lo mucho o poco que tenía.

Muchos fueron los factores que llevaron ese "primer amor" a la quiebra, cada uno con diferentes aspiraciones lo cual conllevaba a que el mismo tiempo fuese solo una excusa para su alejamiento, luego estaban los diferentes temperamentos, sí, aquellos que les fascinaban por ser eso que carecían, al final no los terminaron soportando, en especial el bandido del desierto que comenzaba a salirse la situación de sus manos.

Después de eso, de peleas sin sentidos, de excusas para evitarse y no desafiar la verdad que ahogaba sus ojos, y ahora con puntos de vista muy distantes entre ellos, el último punto para terminar con todo eso, fue el más bajo, _infidelidad._ Y es que, ya ninguno de los dos se sentía bien hasta el punto de recurrir en un acto tan soez para justificar lo inevitable, ya no querían seguir con esta farsa, donde el amor fue el primero en dar la despedida en ellos.

La situación ya era demasiada agotadora para ambos, incluso comenzaban a afectar sus otros círculos donde ellos mismos se daban cuenta de la mala racha en que se encontraba atravesando la joven pareja, que en realidad era más que una sola mala racha. Lo que realmente los mantenía juntos al final, ya solo se trataba por ese cariño amistoso que formaron juntos a lo largo del tiempo, por mantener una buena imagen como la _ideal_ para no decepcionar al resto, y tal vez por miedo, por miedo de no enfrentar la verdad.

Después de la llegada de los saiyajin y finalmente con lo ocurrido en Namekuseí, fue donde ambos abrieron los ojos, donde fue la pieza clave para darse cuenta que ya no se necesitaban vivir en esa farsa.

Justo hace días tras fue él quien tomó la palabra, fue el valiente en atreverse a dar ese paso que ambos temían y era algo que Bulma siempre admiraría de él, jamás olvidaría esas palabras y siempre le tendría un cariño especial por el gran caballero que fue a su lado. Yamcha se atrevió a decir la verdad, a confesarse en cómo se sentía, expresándole que en efecto el había salido con un par de chicas y aunque no hayan pasado de una sola noche, eso ya no le estaba generando gusto propio. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar hubiese reaccionado ofensivamente, pues era dañada y engañada, pero al contrario de lo esperado, ella no hizo algo por el estilo pues al final ella también entró en ese mal juego, muchas veces incluso cuando el mismo joven estuvo muerto ella coqueteaba frente a chicos, aunque a diferencia del moreno ella no llegaba hasta la cama con ellos, pero al final no le daba el respeto que se merecía _su novio._

Ese día ambos, donde hubiesen festejado su onceavo aniversario, cada uno expresó lo que sentían y al parecer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentían que esta vez de nuevo estaban haciéndose un bien mutuo, creciendo como personas en vez de vivir en el engaño.

Pero claro, nada tiene un final feliz, no desde la llegada de su inquilino extraterrestre. Y es que aunque le costara reconocer, nunca imaginó que fuese a sentir una atracción tan fuerte hacia él, aquel mercenario espacial que no dejaba pasar ningún segundo del día amenazándolos hacia la muerte, y claro con derrotar principal mente con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Goku.

¡Es que maldición! Ese espécimen de hombre le podía producir un sinfín de emociones en un solo segundo, la podía sacar de sus propias casillas con su simple letanía " _Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin"_ ¡Maldito simio! Solo el era capaz de sacar el lado oscuro de Bulma Briefs con un simple chasquido de dedos, llevándola a confrontarlo con esas extensas peleas verbales donde a veces ella se llevaba la victoria u otras ocasiones él. Estar junto a ese saiyajin era estar en el centro del ojo de un huracán, pero cuando sentía su aproximación y se perdía en la intensidad de sus orbes azabaches, los ojos más negros que jamás había visto en toda su vida, su juicio se nublaba por completo.

Porque a pesar de ser exasperante, debía reconocer que admiraba del hombre su tenacidad por _superar a Goku,_ que no había día en donde descansar por ir por su objetivo, era algo que admiraba de ese hombre en secreto. Y luego estaba con la intensidad y apasionalidad con la que el saiyajin expresaba sus ideas y defendía sus convicciones, con ese temple indestructible y esa formidable seguridad, que en _ningún_ hombre había visto en toda su vida.

Y a pesar de esas constantes peleas sin sentido, donde solo utilizaban de pretexto para pasar aunque sea _cinco minutos del día juntos,_ estaban esas charlas nocturnas en los jardines de la corporación capsula, hablando de diversos temas desde guerras, sus culturas de distintos mundos y el tema que a ambos les encantaba citar, _astronomía;_ él le hablaba de esos mundos que los jóvenes ojos de la peli azul tal vez nunca conocerían, llevándola a esos lugares con sus relatos espaciales tal como si fuese una niña escuchado su cuento favorito. La presencia de ambos era enriquecedora cuando se lo proponían, ella siempre le exponía con suma emoción todos esos proyectos tecnológicos que estaban a su mano, el simplemente escuchaba extasiado de la asombrosa inteligencia de una simple humana, realmente la consideraba fuera de ese mundo tan primitivo, pero jamás se lo haría saber pues bien sabía el enorme ego que se cargaba la mujer, _igual a él._

Fue entonces cuando saiyajin y terrícola descubrieron que no eran tan distintos como creían, que el hecho de que provinieran de razas muy distintas, ambos eran el reflejo del otro; poseían la misma intensidad para llevar a cabo sus metas, a ninguno le gustaban los términos medios, con caracteres similares donde solo ellos dos eran capaces de soportarse uno al otro, con la misma pasión y temple, pero sobre todo con ese orgullo que los caracterizaba. Y estaba de en medio ese balance al que ella tanto buscaba, porque aunque fuesen muy parecidos cada uno tenía sus personalidad específicas, el podía ser más reservado, pero la forma extrovertida de la mujer le ayudaba a abrirse más, y no decir que la frialdad para ver las cosas le daban un balance a las perspectivas alocadas de la científica.

No lo podía evitar, una terrible atracción crecía entre ellos, era algo que se estaba saliendo de sus manos, pero el gran orgullo de los dos jamás lo reconocería.

Pero fue el estallido de todo cuando por fin quiso ser valiente por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su vida íntima, esa noche iría por el todo y no dejaría pasar un día más. Esa noche, esa maldita noche fue cuando entre medio de sus charlas nocturnas de astronomía, fue cuando ella se aventuró a probar esos labios con exquisito sabor a peligro, esos labios que llevaba soñando con ellos y para su sorpresa, fueron bien recibidos, consumidos con la misma pasión que ella calcó en ellos en un principio.

Pero como se menciono, nada tiene un final feliz. Ese día, Yamcha decidió ir a la corporación para entregarle a la peli azul varias pertenencias de ella que el albergaba en su departamento, y cuando la encontró junto con el saiyajin fue cuando toda la imagen que tenía de ella se hizo trizas.

Aquel día se hizo un gran embrolló, todo ocurrió tan rápido ante los ojos de la peli azul, de aquel beso que duró solo un par de segundos, el siguiente acto que presencio fue a su antiguo novio ir con toda su fuerza contra el saiyajin, pero era más que obvio el predestinado final, Yamcha fue el primero en caer con un solo golpe del hombre de caballera flameante.

Todo terminó en caos, Yamcha como un costal de box contra el suelo agrietado, el saiyajin que no se quitaba de encima amenazándolo en matarlo de nuevo y enviarlo al infierno, sus padres llegando a la escena creando escándalo por lo sucedido, las alarmas de seguridad activándose en contra de robos, y ella casi montada sobre Vegeta obligándolo a soltar al guerrero casi moribundo. Fue un caos total, al final Vegeta se retiró del lugar diciendo miles de improperios a los presentes, en especial al caído guerrero no sin antes dedicarle la mirada más fría a la científica gritándole a la cara que ningún insecto como ellos se burlarían de él, retirándose del lugar perdiéndose por los oscuros cielos de la noche.

Esa noche, con un Yamcha en la sala de la corporación y siendo atendido con numerosos vendajes, fue de la peor de todas. Nunca había visto la decepción en los ojos del hombre como en esos momentos, ni siquiera cuando le confesó aquella vez que también le fue infiel. No, esta vez podía ver mucho resentimiento en el bandido del desierto, y tardó más en procesar lo sucedido que escuchar todas las proezas del guerrero contra ella, reclamándole en que había caído tan bajo con ese espécimen, pues se trataba de su _asesino, aquel sujeto que se atrevió incluso a amenazarla a muerte en Namekuseí._

Yamcha nunca fue tonto, desde que el saiyajin había llegado a la corporación notó que la atención de la peli azul en él se enfocó a sobre manera. Al principio se auto engañaba con que Bulma era demasiado _curiosa y se comportaba como hombre,_ pero después observándolos notaba una cierta cercanía entre esos dos con simples miradas que se regalaban, incluso el podía sentir como el ki de Vegeta se exaltaba cuando los encontraba al bandido y la científica besándose, y no se diga desde aquella ocasión en que explotó la nave donde entrenaba el saiyajin, jamás había visto a Bulma tan preocupada como en ese momento.

Dolorosamente comprendió todo, algo se estaba desarrollando entre ambos, pero su orgullo no lo quería aceptar, no con _ese saiyajin._ Y no es que estuviera celoso o que no quisiera verla con otro hombre, al contrario de eso, cuando terminaron ambos desearon lo mejor mutuamente, pero ¿Con el sujeto que lo mató a él y a sus amigos? Eso le dolía, era peor que la traición y más proviniendo de ella que a pesar de todo la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Esa noche ella se sintió la peor mujer del mundo, las palabras de su antiguo amor le habían dejado una daga muy profunda en el pecho, pudo sentir el dolor del joven al verla con su _asesino_ y eterno rival de Goku, la hizo sentir como traidora de todos.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a tener contacto con el ladrón del desierto, y tampoco había visto a Vegeta pisar la corporación, o al menos no cuando ella estaba. Simplemente se sentía ofuscada por todo, pero principalmente por ese saiyajin que defendió a capa y espada contra Yamcha aquella noche, y tanto para que ese hombre no haya vuelto a dar la cara después de los hechos ¿De verdad estaba anteponiendo incluso a sus amigos por un ser que ni siquiera se atrevía a asumir lo que sentía por ella? No, lo había pensado bien todo y estaba perdiendo mucho por nada, malditamente ese saiyajin se estaba adentrando demasiado en su ser, cuando seguramente no sería correspondida.

Su mente solo vagaba en esos hechos, tanto al grado de afectar incluso en su vida laboral, pues justo al día posterior de la _catástrofe,_ tenía una junta con unos inversionistas americanos muy fuertes, donde promocionarían el nuevo proyecto de la corporación capsula al mercado anglosajón, pero debido a ese acontecimiento pasó de desapercibida ese detalle perdiendo por completo su responsabilidad no asistiendo, dejando ir la oportunidad del crecimiento de ese proyecto en el que ella y su padre había trabajado por meses.

Las consecuencias obviamente fueron malas, su padre jamás fue un hombre de reprenderla, al contrario siempre la consecuentó en muchos aspectos, pero por primera vez en todos sus veintinueve años si le expresó que no estuvo de acuerdo con lo sucedido, _"Que debía dejar sus asuntos amorosos fuera del área del trabajo"_ pues fue una gran pérdida para la empresa, algo que ella debía encontrar la manera para recuperarlo toda la inversión de nuevo.

Se sintió el peor ser del universo, sí peor que Freezer, pues nunca había decepcionado a su padre y mucho menos causar un problema de esa magnitud a la empresa. Lo peor vino después cuando su mal humor comenzaba a hacerse presente, tanto así que su madre en un intento por _"tranquilizarla"_ llegó con toda la mejor intención del mundo ofreciéndole pastelillos de los que tanto ella amaba realizar, pero justo esa tarde donde una ofuscada científica se encontraba rediseñando su proyecto, la madre de la susodicha tropezó contra la mesa de trabajo tirando sobre ella toda la comida, ensuciando los planos de la peli azul. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar, hasta el punto de hacer llorar a su madre.

Fue un mes horrible para ella, el peor de todos, superando por completo sus días en Namekuseí, pues esta vez ella era el horrible monstruo que hería a los que más amaba, y ¡Todo por culpa de ese saiyajin!

Esta situación ya la tenía más que estresada, desde sus problemas familiares, hasta los laborales y sumándole la tensión que se vivía a día con la tan esperada llegada de los androides.

Después de meditar por un largo tiempo con su almohada y sus demonios, decidió que por lo mientras el mejor camino que ella pudiese tomar serían unas merecidas vacaciones. Ya tenía bastante tiempo que la peli azul no se tomaba un digno descanso a su persona, en especial desde la llegada de los saiyajin pues si de por sí desde que se había unido a los guerreros Z todo era vivir en la plena adrenalina y caos, desde ese año con la muerte de sus amigos los descansos para la científica habían pasado a segundo plano.

No dio más vueltas al asunto, preparó lo necesario para emprender a ese viaje a las islas del Caribe, en especial aquella que era propiedad privada de los Brief. Todo estaba en su lugar, su equipaje lo suficiente armado para un viaje de dos semanas, incluyendo desde varios intercambios de mudas, capsulas con cosas personales e indispensables y sin olvidar su laptop para realizar un poco de trabajo desde el Caribe por si se presentaban aquellos ratos de ocio.

—Cariño ¿Necesitas ayuda? —La peli azul no sintió la presencia externa de su madre quien la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, pudo percibir como su progenitora ofrecía su ayuda pero con un toque temeroso en su voz cantarina por miedo a ser rechazada por la científica, a lo que esa actitud solo hizo sentirse peor de lo que estaba ya Bulma, se sentía mal que su alegre madre actuara así y todo por culpa de ella.—

—No….—Suspiró.— Gracias mamá, en realidad ya terminé de empacar todo…

—¡Ay Bulmita! —Exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la boca mirando a su alrededor.— Pero si te vas a llevar equipaje para dos semanas, no para un mes entero hija…

—Lo sé.—Sonrió al ver el desorden en su habitación.—Pero sabes cómo soy, me gusta ser precavida.

—Bueno, espero que entre todo tu equipaje no se te olvide llevar bloqueador corazón, recuerda que tu piel es delicada.

—No te preocupes mamá, lo tengo todo listo —Soltó con aires de grandeza sujetando su cintura con los brazos en jarra sobre ella.— ¡Hablas con la primer mujer que viajo por el espacio!

—¡Mi niña creció! —Sonrió con nostalgia llevándose sus manos a sus mejillas en un acto de "ternura".— Sabes que cualquier cosa aquí estaremos en la corporación cariño, aplazamos el viaje de Alemania hasta que regreses corazón.

—Pasarán esas dos semanas más rápido de lo que creen.—Sonrió para dirigirse a su tocador de espejo.—Aún así ya le informé a papá que me llevaré algo de trabajo para avanzar, tampoco pienso dejar todo tirado.

—Bulmita, pero se supone que es un viaje para que descanses….

—Estaré más estresada si dejo todo incompleto mamá, prefiero trabajar en un ambiente un poco más relajado, la ciudad a veces es sofocante…

—Bien, no te contradigo más hija.—Suspiró.— ¿Qué ocurrirá con el joven y apuesto Vegeta? —Dicho eso provocó que la peli azul brincara sobre su sitio erguiéndose por completo, una acción que no pasó de desapercibido para Bunny Briefs.— Sí pregunta por ti…

—Ese hombre no tiene porque saber donde estoy.—Soltó con coraje.— A demás no se ha aparecido por la casa durante todo este mes, incluso puedo apostar que por fin dejó la Tierra.

— ¡Cómo crees hija! —Bramó acongojada la rubia.— No puede irse así nada más el apuesto Vegeta, además la nave sigue intacta ¿Cómo se iría en ese caso?

—Pues no lo sé y no me importa.—Soltó cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho inflando sus mejillas.— Si cree que esta casa es un hotel está muy equivocado, aquí hay reglas y las debe respetar, y si no le parecen ¡Por mí que se vaya a dormir a una cueva!

—¡Ay Bulmita! Lo que pasa es que lo extrañas ¿No es así? —Susurró provocando enrojecer a la peli azul mientras esta la mataba con sus orbes cielo, contagiándose la señora de la casa con esa risa escandalosa que la caracterizaba al ver la reacción de su hija.— Yo también lo extraño, me hacía mucha compañía en la cocina cuando le preparaba sus pastelillos y le platicaba de todas mis recetas culinarias ¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde se habrá metido el joven Vegeta?

—¡Basta mamá! —Gritó enrojecida de vergüenza al escuchar los improperios de su madre.— Yo…yo no lo extraño…

—Tranquila mi amor, no es para que te pongas de ese modo, yo sé que el también te extraña ¡Sabes! —Susurró emocionada acercándose más a su hija.— Hace un par de días, lo vi en la madrugada fuera de tu balcón. Claro no dije nada porque no quería interrumpirlos.—Pronunció lo último en un tono meloso y juguetón.— Creí que ya se quedaría y preparé para el desayuno un sinfín de pastelillos para el querido Vegeta, pero mayor fue mi decepción al ver que nunca bajó ese día a desayunar….

—¡Espera mamá! —La interrumpió asombrada.—¿Vegeta vino…a verme? ¡Porque nunca me dijiste nada!

—Pues porque luego de ese día, fuí a tu laboratorio a darte de los pastelillos que se quedaron y con la intención de preguntarte que pasó entre ustedes esa _noche,_ pero luego….—Susurró despacio.— Luego fue mi torpes y ensucie tu trabajo…

Bulma quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras de su madre, jamás imagino que el mercenario espacial la hubiese estado vigilando en las noches ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta de ello? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle más sobre la reacción del inquilino hasta que vio el triste rostro de su madre, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de incidente que provocó lastimarla. Tal vez la científica no era una hija muy demostrativa con sus padres en sus afectos emocionales, pero los amaba a sobre manera. Con sutileza tomó las frágiles manos de su mamá mirándola directamente a los ojos, pidiendo en el cielo de su mirada el _perdón_ por haberla ofendido, algo que Bunny lo percibió al instante sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce característica de ella y respondiéndole con un frágil pero lleno de amor un beso en la frente de la científica, al que a Bulma amaba de su madre.

—Olvidemos lo que pasó ¿Si mamá?

—No te preocupes corazón.— Sonrió con sus ojos cerrados.— Mejor no te quito más tiempo ¿En cuánto tiempo saldrá tu vuelo?

—Me iré en mi porta avión personal mamá, pero aún así en cuanto termine me retiraré. Calculo aproximadamente una hora.

—¡Entonces tengo tiempo para empacarte unos pastelillos para el camino! —Alegó emocionada.— Bueno, iré a darme prisa y darte tu espacio, te veo en la estancia corazón…

—Mamá…—La aludida detuvo su andar sobre el umbral de la puerta para ver de nuevo a su hija.—Si llegara a regresar Vegeta…no quiero que le digan donde estoy, si el necesita alguna reparación con la máquina de gravedad o algún robot, mi padre sabe muy bien como socorrerlo…

—No te preocupes corazón, yo sabré muy bien cómo atender al joven Vegeta.— Le guiñó con su ojo derecho dejándola de nuevo sola.—

* * *

Parecía que fueran a despedirla como si no la fueran a ver dentro de un año, ni siquiera cuando viajó a Namekuseí sus padres reaccionaron de esta manera como se encontraban en ese momento; su madre con un pañuelo en su nariz secándose las lagrimas y su padre abrazando a su progenitora al mismo tiempo que despedía a Bulma con una mano alzada en forma de "adiós".

Todo estaba como lo planeado, colocó las coordenadas del lugar y tras inspeccionar por enésima vez que no le faltara nada más de su torrente equipaje, colocó vuelo sobre los cielos azulados hacia esas majestuosas islas del Caribe.

En realidad no se sentía tan cómoda mentirles a sus padres, pues ella les había comentado que viajaría hacia Italia pero nunca a las islas Caribeñas, pues los conocía perfectamente bien y lo que menos que quería era que las personas la contactaran hasta su lugar de vacaciones. Su plan era estar alejada de todo el mundo y donde _alguien_ preguntara por ella, seguramente sus padres serían los primeros en decir su paradero.

Este era su primer viaje sola, sin que nadie supiera de su verdadera localización, solo ella y la paz. Pero muy en su interior sabía que ese viaje no era más que un pretexto para escapar de la realidad, pues era una cobarde por lo que sentía en esos momentos y como siempre, justo como lo aplicó con su antiguo amor, esta vez de nuevo se encontraba huyendo de sus sombras, de sus temores, _de cierta persona con rostro y nombre._

Debía poner todo en orden, sus sentimientos y mente que le estaban planteando una mala jugada ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba el _saiyajin?_

* * *

Como todas las noches, esta no era la excepción, volvía de nuevo para postrarse detrás de esas puertas que los separaban a unos pasos de ella.

Se sentía vulnerable, estúpido e inmaduro ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué parecía que huía de algo? Eso sin duda alguna era una aberración ¡El era el príncipe de los saiyajin! No tenía porque verse vulnerable ante la presencia de esa mujer loca, escandalosa, gritona, vulgar, esa terrícola insignificante comparada con su raza de guerreros ¡Pero maldición! Esa maldita bruja poseía de un encanto abismal en sus ojos agua marinos, algo que podía hacerte perder en ese laberinto de emociones, porque la mujer era apasional, aguerrida, con coraje y carácter , y cuando recordaba todas esas cualidades de ella no podía evitar evocar esa sonrisa ladina imaginándosela, enfrentándolo con cientos de improperios y ver hasta donde llegaba la "cara de ángel azul" para sacar ese _demonio_ ardiente de su ser, ese demonio carácter de la mujer que nadie soportaba y que solo él encontraba _atractivo._

Nunca lo admitiría, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero jamás había conocido a una mujer tan magnética como ella, con esa personalidad que día a día lo estaba volviendo débil a él y eso era de lo que huía, porque por primer vez se sentía preso por los encantos de esa terrícola.

Y todo empeoró desde esa vez que la insulsa mujer se atrevió a romper esa barrera delgada que los separaba, esa barrera que con el pasar de los días, con las discusiones, contactos, pláticas, ambos lentamente comenzaban a sobrepasar pero que ninguno se atrevía a dar ese paso, por ese maldito orgullo que los hacía semejantes, y fue cuando ella tuvo el valor de aventurarse a lo desconocido al probar sus volcánicos labios. La admiraba, porque nadie tenía las agallas como esa mujer para atreverse, ni mucho menos él mismo.

Huyó como un vil insecto rastrero, el que tanto pregonaba ser valiente ahora se escondía de esa humana por miedo a lo que ella provocaba en él, una sensación nueva y desconocida por el hombre, porque toda su vida se había visto envuelta en sentimientos negativos, llenos de venganza, traición, _dolor,_ y la presencia de la peli azul en su vida distaba con todo lo que la vida le había enseñado, con ella podía sentir _paz._ No había noche donde recordara esos labios carnosos impregnarse con los suyos, en ese suave roce que pudo haber durado segundos para los terceros, pero para él una dulce eternidad.

Recordó como cayó bajo sus instintos, dejándose guiar por el deseo y curiosidad, por primera vez quiso dejar de sobre pensar en sus acciones y dejarse conducir por sus emociones. Recurrió a ese deseo carnal que ella provocaba en él, esa sensación de adrenalina que no se comparaba con matar a un enemigo, sino con la ansiedad de experimentar la exquisitez de sus bajas pasiones, porque si había algo que al saiyajin amaba eran tres cosas; pelear, comer y el _sexo_.

Al principio creyó que sus necesidades reaccionaban al sentir cierta atracción por la humana, después de todo ya llevaba tiempo sin saciar sus instintos carnales, pero esa terrícola no era una cualquiera, esa mujer tenía algo y cuando la miraba directo a los ojos podía perder cualquier juicio y razón. Amaba hacerla enojar, ver hasta donde llegaría por terminar con la victoria con sus peleas verbales, le fascinaba observar como ella intentaba provocarlo con su obvia coquetería y el actuar como desinteresado solo para hacerla irritar, le agradaba escucharla hablar sobre todo su conocimiento para ser una simple humana y en especial ver sus grandes luceros cielos extasiarse cuando él le platicaba sobre sus viajes estelares, al final del día siempre esperaba verla aunque sea solo cinco minutos, pues le resultaba terriblemente atractiva cuando vestía con su traje del taller, con ese aire rudo pero coqueto. A decir verdad, en todo ese planeta y por qué no, el mismo universo, ella era la primera persona que le agradaba pero claro, jamás se lo haría saber.

Se sentía débil, y ese sentimiento no era bueno pues jamás lograría llegar a su principal objetivo, _convertirse en súper saiyajin, derrotar a los androides, a Kakarotto y dominar el universo._ Todas estas emociones se encontraban interfiriendo a su entrenamiento, debía poner un hasta aquí y eso involucraba a la humana.

Con esa fuerza y violencia que lo caracterizaba, golpeo de una sola patada la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de la peli azul. El fuerte golpe provocó que todos los cristales cayeran al suelo hechos añicos, mientras su sombra se reflejaba sobre el suelo contra la luz de la noche, le importaba una mierda si la asustaba con semejante estruendo, el ya no estaría escondiéndose ni un segundo más.

El aroma peculiar de la terrícola golpeó de bruces contra su olfato, ese aroma tan _embriagante y seductor, tal como lo recordaba._ Con grandes pasos se dirigió hacia la cama de la misma y de un fuerte tirón alejó las cobijas de golpe encontrándose con la _nada._ El saiyajin asombrado se quedó sobre su lugar intentando suponer donde se encontrara la mujer, pues ya era media noche y a esa hora la peli azul se encontraba rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Decidió acercarse hacia el cuarto de baño, pero al no notar algún ruido dedujo que no se encontraba al menos en su cuarto. No perdió el tiempo para intentar localizar el ki de la desagradable mujer en la casa, pero antes de poner en marcha su plan escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente dejándose mostrar a la risueña madre de la científica con unos artefactos extraños tubulares envueltos en sus cabellos dorados, a lo que él la miró de una forma patética, no había duda, cada día entendía menos a los humanos.

—¡Joven Vegeta! —Alegó entusiasmada llevándose ambas manos a su rostro, provocando hacer retroceder un par de pasos al hombre que la observaba extrañado.— ¡Sabía que regresarías! ¡Oh santo cielo, mírate! Te has puesto más fuerte y guapo.

—¿Dónde está su hija? —Bramó sin algún ápice cuidado.—

—Mi Bulmita no se encuentra en casa como te habrás dado cuenta, ¿Ya comiste hijo? ¡Te prepararé el platillo que tanto te gusta!

—¿Cómo que no está? —Su fuerte voz nunca había sonado tan exigente como en ese momento, pues aunque él intentara actuar tranquilo, la madre de la peli azul pudo ver que en esa exigencia yacía de muchos sentimientos a lo que solo se limitó sonreírle extensamente.—

—¿La extrañaste todo este tiempo, verdad?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Esta vez su grito fue tan fuerte dejándose sordo así mismo. No podía comprender como esa mujer osaba a cuestionarlo con semejantes estupideces ¿Es que esa señora no temía por su vida? La pregunta lo tomó de desapercibido colocándose en sus mejillas un gran rubor, gracias a la oscuridad no era percibido para la rubia pero él podía sentir su rostro arder. ¡Maldita mujer loca! Era peor que el mismo Freezer, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que era la madre de Bulma, incluso estuvo tentado en ocasiones en eliminarla por sus actos imprudentes, pero al mismo tiempo se detenía por Bulma, pues _jamás se lo perdonaría.—_ Por….¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO MUJER INSULSA! Yo…yo solo….¡NECESITO QUE ME REPARE UNOS ROBOTS! —Jamás se había sentido tan estúpido al dar semejante excusa, pero al ver con quien hablaba sentía que no era el peor en la situación.— De…¡¿De qué tanto se ríe?!

—¡Oh lo siento Vegeta! —Se tapaba la boca intentando ocultar su típica risilla, mientras el saiyajin podía sentir como la vena frontal de su rostro estaba a punto de explotar.— ¡El amor es tan increíble! —Soltó elevando sus manos en un modo de "corazón".— Mi hija se fue de vacaciones, pero te digo un secreto….—Susurró dramáticamente indicándole a Vegeta que se acercara para hablarle al oído, al principio el guerrero lo dudo pero al final decidió hacer lo que la mujer le decía.—Se encuentra en Italia, se irá por dos semanas pero dijo que igual y hasta se iba un mes…

—¡Pues es una desconsiderada, tiene que reparar mis robots! —Bramó fuerte junto al oído de Bunny, a lo que ella solo gritó espantada provocándola jalarlo de la oreja.—¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme!

—¡Hijo no me vuelvas a espantar de ese modo! —Lo reprendió sin soltarlo de la oreja, mientras el guerrero la observaba con sumo miedo.— ¡Es un secreto! No le digas a Bulmita que te dije ¿Ok?

Dicho eso, la madre de la científica lo soltó para retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle un beso antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Esa mujer le aterraba, la primera vez que la conoció creyó que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero ahora no solo lo creía, ¡Lo confirmaba! Después de todo, si lo analizaba estaba a la altura de la locura de Freezer, solo que versión terrícola.

¿Con que había huido de él? ¿Y de que se podía sentír mal? Ella al final había ganado lo que tanto quería, humillarlo, él había caído en la presa de su seducción ¿O es que tenía miedo que él se fuese a vengar de ese hecho? No la dejaría salirse con la suya, porque aunque se escondiera en el mismo infierno, el iría hasta allá para hacerle pagar la humillación ¡Nadie se burlaba del gran Vegeta!

Ahora solo faltaba encontrarla ¿Dónde demonios quedaba Italia? Había visto algunas fotos familiares de los Briefs tomadas en aquel lugar, pero nunca le dio importancia en ese tiempo de su estancia a las localizaciones geográficas de ese insignificante planeta, la única manera de encontrarla sería percibiendo su ki pero sería todo un problema pues al ser una débil terrícola sería demasiado difícil encontrarlo, aunque no tanto como el insecto rastrero del ex novio de la aludida.

Cerró los ojos intentándose concentrar, y para su gran sorpresa fue más rápido de lo que imaginó, la sintió tan pronto asombrándose como su diminuto ki fue percibió para el hombre estando a kilómetros de distancia.

Sonrió ladino con ese toque de malicia característico de él, la había encontrado.

* * *

La noche se encontraba armoniosa y fresca a pesar del lugar tropical en el que se encontraba. Esa casa de la playa fue una adquisición de su familia donde en su infancia acostumbraban a recibir el año nuevo en esas playas paradisíacas, con forme pasó el tiempo y el aumento del trabajo dejaron de asistir a aquel lugar, siendo solo su hermana mayor, Tights, quien recurría en ciertas fechas en tomarse un descanso y llenarse de inspiración para sus trabajos de escritora.

Esta vez la enorme casa, se encontraba en total silencio, nadie del personal de servicio se encontraba activo por el lugar debido a que no fueron notificados por la llegada de la heredera de la corporación capsula, por lo que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el movimiento de las olas golpear contra las costas, el suave viento llegar contra su rostro, y ella.

Suspiró mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, recargada sobre el balcón que daba directo a la habitación principal de la casa, la más grande de todas y que ella había elegido para su estadía durante el tiempo que fuese estar en ese lugar. Nunca había visto una noche tan estrellada como esa, en la ciudad del oeste debido a las grandes construcciones era difícil encontrarse con un panorama como se presentaba ante sus ojos, y poder apreciar ese centenar de luceros a miles de años luz de su planeta, era una sensación satisfactoria.

Podía asegurar que entre todos esos puntos brillantes en el cielo, aun se encontraba el antiguo Namekuseí dando su último destellar. Sonrió al recordar todas sus aventuras, nunca imagino que ella fuese la primera mujer en poder viajar atreves del espacio, conocer nuevos mundos y especies, era algo inexplicable. Inevitablemente a su mente llegó el rostro de cierta _persona_ ¿Sería que entre todos esos destellos espaciales, se encontraría su planeta? Suspiró con melancolía, ella sabía que _él_ _no era malo,_ la vida que llevo le había enseñado todo eso que él creía "normal" y a pesar de que no era justificable matar a cientos de inocentes, ella podía ver en su interior que no era una persona _vacía sin sentimientos._ En su última discusión con Yamcha, el bandido le había mencionado que ella veía al saiyajin solo con compasión y por eso es que actuaba de esa manera, pero la verdad no era así, ella lo observaba con sumo respeto y porque no _admiración,_ porque a pesar de la vida que le tocó el hombre no dejaba de luchar por sus ideales, aunque no fuesen los que ella esperaba. Pero su determinación y valentía era algo que le atraía a sobre manera del saiyajin.

Sintió como el frio de la noche se colaba bajo su bata, pues había decidido que dormiría sin nada de ropa, más que la interior debido a las altas temperaturas pero al ver que las noches en el Caribe en esa época del año eran ligeramente frescas decidió optar por colocarse una fina bata de seda en color escarlata.

Regresó su andar para el interior de la habitación, pero algo no estaba bien en el ambiente, por alguna extraña razón se sentía _observada,_ por lo que rápidamente tomó una escoba que se encontraba próxima a la puerta de su habitación. Esa isla era privada, por lo que nadie podía estar en sus dominios y más aún cuando la isla a sus alrededores se encontraba custodiada por seguridad de alto nivel, por lo tanto no podía correr peligro.

Pero era inevitable no sentirse observada, por lo que tomando todo el valor necesario se aventuró a salir nuevamente al exterior del balcón con una pose de autodefensa sosteniendo la escoba tal como si se tratara de un bat de base ball.

 _—¿Es que ahora tomas a tu vehículo de transporte como defesa personal?_

No supo que fue más fuerte, si su impresión por encontrarse con una segunda persona en ese lugar, o saber que era _él_ quien estuvo todo el tiempo observándola. Gritó tan fuerte por el susto brincado sobre su lugar, provocando que el saiyajin retrocediera un par de pasos tapándose sus oídos por los fuertes alaridos de la mujer, _igual a la madre, pensó._

Bulma sentía como su corazón casi se salía del pecho por la fuerte impresión, arrojando la escoba con sumo coraje por la _"bromita"_ del saiyajin. Se encontraba tan encorajinada que nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento el príncipe había avanzado tanto al punto de estar solo a medio metro de distancia.

—¡Bruto! —Gritó retrocediendo dos pasos sobre su sitio encontrándose con la gélida mirada azabache del hombre.— ¡Por poco me matas de un infarto!

—Es más fácil que tú te mates con esa patética pose de pelea.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Soltó enojada dándole la espalda, mientras que el saiyajin surcaba sus cejas un tanto molesto.—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

—Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal que yo mismo te mate en este momento.

Muchas veces había escuchado amenazas vacías de ese modo provenir de los labios del saiyajin, pero esta vez sonaba un tanto distinto, podía notar en su fuerte y fría voz que esa amenaza no iba en vano. Temerosa, giró sobre su lugar para encontrarse con los penetrantes orbes azabaches del hombre ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan negros? Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un solo par de pasos de distancias del saiyajin ¿En qué momento la distancia había desaparecido entre ellos? Podía sentir la fuerte y caliente respiración del hombre golpear contra su fría y blanquecina piel, lográndola erizar por completo.

No sabía cómo describir ese momento, solo que tenía al dueño de sus pesadillas frente a ella con esa pose prepotente y erguida, con esa faceta de inexpresividad en sus rasgos varoniles, su imponente melena flameante azabache y esos ojos que en ese momento parecían expresarle _odiarla._

Comenzó a retroceder temblorosa sobre su lugar, muchas veces había tenido cerca a Vegeta, pero jamás con ese aire _asesino_ que emanaba en esos instantes. Con forme ella retrocedía, el seguía invadiendo su paso, acorralándola por si intentara huir de sus garras, tal cual como un león a punto de lanzarse contra una gacela. No sabía que sucedía con Vegeta, podía ver cierta determinación en sus orbes azabaches, algo muy opuesto a aquella mirada que vio la última vez cuando sus labios se cruzaron, esta vez el hombre representaba un _mal final._

El espacio se terminó al darse cuenta que su cuerpo chocaba contra la fría pared del exterior, y frente a ella un desafiante saiyajin que amenazaba con devorarla en ese instante con el fuego de sus ojos. Sintió un miedo inexplicable, ¿Quién la ayudaría en ese momento? Nadie sabía de su ubicación en esos instantes y ahora expuesta ante la merced del príncipe le causaba cierto temor. Pero ¿Temor? Su mente comenzaba a jugar con ella, porque este no era un miedo como aquella vez que lo vio de frente a frente en Namekuseí, no, esta vez tenía miedo que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella y él, bueno él se burlara de ello.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? —Susurró despacio sintiendo como el pecho del saiyajin chocaba contra ella. Agradecía a todos los Dioses de que ambos poseyeran la misma estatura, pues le resultaba más fácil encontrarse con esos ojos que la encandilaban. El saiyajin sintió como el cuerpo de la humana temblaba bajo su agarre, escuchó como la mujer soltaba todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones embriagándose con esa respiración fresca que golpeaba de lleno hacia su cuello que ardía en llamas, esa maldita mujer con solo verlo a los ojos provocaba eso y _más._ —Ve…¿Vegeta?

El príncipe se limitó a contestarle aquella interrogante, quería acabar de una buena vez con eso que le provocaba la peli azul y después de tanto pensarlo, la mejor manera era _acabando con ella._ En un movimiento brusco y rápido la sujetó de su frágil cuello entre sus grandes manos sin ejercer presión más de la necesaria, pues aunque su demonio interno le gritaba que acabara con ello de una buena vez por todas, algo muy en el fondo de su ser lo detenía en proceder con el siguiente acto.

Bulma como pudo se llevó ambas manos intentando arrancar el fuerte agarre del príncipe, intentó arañarlo, golpearlo ¡Incluso morderlo! Pero todo esfuerzo era nulo comparado con la abismal fuerza del hombre. Sus ojos cielo se encontraron con los azabaches del hombre, intentándole expresar en ellos que la soltara, _que ella jamás le haría daño._

Perturbado, el saiyajin aún sujetándola del cuello, despegó el frágil cuerpo de la peli azul de la pared para avanzar con ella hacia el interior de la habitación, para finalmente lanzarla contra la enorme cama King size como si se tratara de un costal de zanahorias. La científica pudo sentir como el aire volvía entrar de nuevo a su pecho, quien se limitaba a toser con fuerza debido al agarre del saiyajin mientras se sujetaba la garganta intentándola sobar, aunque siendo realistas nunca la lastimo más que el fuerte susto por ser ahorcada en manos de él.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo?! —Chilló embravecida sujetando su cuello.— ¡Qué pretendes maldito simio!

—¡Silencio mujer! —Vociferó aturdido.— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¡¿Hacer que mierda?!

—¿Crees que por mirarme de esa manera, te perdonaré la vida? —Exasperado, observó como la mujer tendida sobre la cama lo observaba estupefacta sin entender a lo que se refería.— ¡Nadie se burla del príncipe de los saiyajin!

—¡No entiendo a lo que te refieres!

—No te hagas la desentendida mujer, serás todo menos tonta.—Dicho eso solo logró enfurecer a la peli azul, pero al mismo tiempo lo último no sabía cómo tomarlo ¿Cómo un cumplido? Viniendo de Vegeta todo era impredecible. Antes de responderle, observó como el saiyajin se acercaba a la cama tomándola fuertemente de su antebrazo derecho para levantara hasta su altura, quedando sus rostros muy cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones así como los latidos de sus corazones galopaban con fuerza, ¡El era el primer hombre quien podía dejarla sin habla! —¿Qué pretendes con realizar tus actos tan vulgares conmigo? ¡¿Crees que yo, podría caer en tus artimañas?!

—¡Ah! —Exclamó con sarcasmo entendiendo el punto del saiyajin.— ¿Así que crees que por el hecho de haberte besado, me estoy burlando de ti? Dime una cosa Vegeta. —Se erguió más sobre su lugar, logrando chocar su pecho contra el del él.— ¿A que le tienes miedo?

—¿Q-qué?

—No me mientas Vegeta, así como yo, no has dejado de pensar en ese beso ¡Un beso que fue correspondido!

—Tú no eres mí…

—¿Tú tipo? ¡¿TU TIPO?! —Gritó enervada.— Lo siento príncipe de todos los saiyajin, pero la manera en que respondiste a mi beso me dejó en claro otra cosa ¡Y para tu información cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar! Da gracias a que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como yo, se haya fijado ¡En alguien como tú!

Vegeta quedó estoico sobre su lugar, nunca esperó escuchar una confesión de esa magnitud y más proviniendo de la orgullosa terrícola, pero ahí estaba tan desafiante y abriéndole sus pensamientos y sentires, _el podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ella._ Bulma sentía arder todo su rostro, no era como esperaba una confesión pero al final lo había hecho, se expresaba abiertamente ante ese hombre y aunque era una gran probabilidad de que él se burlara de ella, estaba en paz de que al fin se había _liberado de lo que sentía, porque era evidente, terriblemente se sentía atraída al saiyajin._

 _—_ Mientes.—Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del hombre ofendiendo a la presente.—Piensas que por recurrir a esos actos tan vulgares te perdonaré la vida…

—No me importa si me crees o no, es más si quieres deshacerte de mí en este instante hazlo ¡Qué esperas! Pero al menos sabrás que no soy ninguna cobarde, que si decidí alejarme fue para poner orden en mis sentimientos ¡Maldita sea Vegeta no sé porque mierda me gustas!

—Para ser tus últimas palabras, suenas muy…

—¿Vulgar, patética? —Le interrumpió una enojada científica, quien comenzaba a humedecerse sus ojos cielo, incomodando al presente.— Di lo que quieras no me importa, ya me cansé de disimular esto que siento, quiero ser sincera conmigo, pero si me matas sabrás que yo fui la valiente de los dos.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.—Pronunció bajando su tono de voz, sin quitarle su autoridad del lugar pero viéndose débil ante esos ojos que contenían ciertas lagrimas.— Conmigo no van esos sentimientos patéticos de los humanos.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Vegeta, tu también podrás ser todo menos tonto.—Sonrió ladina con sarcasmo.— Por que a diferencia de mí, te cuesta aceptar que te sientes atraído.—Susurró presionando más su pecho contra el saiyajin, sintiendo como el hombre comenzaba a dejar de ejercer fuerza contra su antebrazo.—Me….—Suspiró pesadamente.— Me gustas Vegeta, provocas en mí lo que ningún otro hombre ha logrado…que irónico…—Sonrió cabizbaja ladeando su cabeza.— Me fui a fijar en ti, en un hombre que me rechaza por mi raza, creo que al final me llegó el karma por mi alzado ego…

El saiyajin quedó callado sobre su lugar, pero sin quitar su mirada gélida sobre la muchacha. En parte ella tenía razón, detestaba su raza y todo lo que llevara con ello, pero lo que si era un hecho es que esa huma, _era la excepción._

Expectante, observaba con detalle a la peli azul, donde al final el día contra noche se encontraron en sus miradas, la intensidad que emanaban ambos se podía sentir en todo el ambiente y fue cuando las palabras sobraron en ese instante, disfrutando de un gozoso silencio.

Miró cada detalle del afilado rostro de la científica, desde su mentón marcado, sus mejillas ardientes, aquella nariz pequeña, sus ojos tan grandes y brillantes, finalizando en ese par de labios entre abiertos en forma de corazón, era una divina musa frente a sus ojos. Con un rápido movimiento la sujetó de su diminuta cintura entre sus fuertes manos enguantadas logrando obtener de ella un leve jadeo, quedando más juntos que antes, donde sus miradas se perdían en las otras, sintiendo la a proximidad de sus cuerpos ardientes, con sus corazones al punto del colapso y las inminentes ganas de extasiarse con los propios placeres que cada uno le brindaba.

No lo soportó ni un segundo más, no quería escuchar otra palabra de la mujer por lo que antes de que ella comentara alguna otra cosa más se aventuró a sellar los labios de ella contra los suyos, sintiendo de nuevo ese dulce y suave roce que le había dejando prendado la última vez. Caía de nuevo ante la merced de los encantos de la mujer, probando el dulce néctar que extraía de sus labios, presionándolos con más fuerza hacia los suyos y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se atrevió a profanar con su lengua el sagrado recinto de la mujer indicándole lo _mucho que la deseaba._

Para la peli azul fue todo tan rápido que no se dio la oportunidad de asimilar la situación, solo pudo sentir como el hombre se le abalanzaba contra ella, robándole cada aliento de su boca, dejándola sin habla con ese jugueteo de lenguas indicándole que la deseaba incluso más que ella a él, provocando sentir en todo su cuerpo un gran espasmo. Cerró sus ojos para sentir ese enorme placer que reclamaba el hombre, dejándose guiar por sus bajos instintos y permitiéndole hacer con ella lo que quisiera, _lo deseaba tanto, más que a nada en este mundo._

El saiyajin apenas separó su boca de la de ella por la falta de respiración, encontrándose con un rostro enrojecido y labios inflamados de la mujer, _lucía terriblemente sensual._ Como un felino, se inclinó sobre la peli azul a modo que ambos quedaron sobre la cama, en específico el sobre ella, amenazando con lanzarse a atacar a ese par de labios que encontraba fascinantes, el deseo lo estaba consumiendo.

Bulma sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba extasiada, sobre ella tenía a ese espécimen de hombre que la observaba con determinada pasión y lujuria, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al verse sometida bajo esa cárcel de músculos de acero queriendo reprimir esa tentación de tocarlos, pasó su vista hacia el rostro del hombre, ¡Por Kami! El maldito era sumamente apuesto, su madre siempre se lo hacía recordar pero ahora que se expresaba libremente no podía evitar pasar ese detalle. Antes de inspeccionar el rostro del saiyajin, sintió como sus labios de nuevo fueron invadidos por el hombre con más demanda que el beso anterior, mordiéndolos, jugando con su lengua y robándole en poco aliento que salía de su boca. Se limitó a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos, siendo extasiada del puro placer que le provocaba esta situación, tal vez sonaría masoquista pero en sus tantas fantasías siempre se imaginaba ser sometida bajo un hombre de apariencia maligna, y tal vez por fin se cumpliría ese sueño.

Ella era demandante, lo podía sentir en sus apasionados besos provocando en el saiyajin una gran satisfacción, _la mujer era agresiva._ Sonriendo aún sin retirar los labios de la peli azul, deslizó su mano enguantada sobre el rostro de ella para hundir más sus bocas, mientras que la otra mano la sujetaba de los cabellos, _en un acto de no querer dejarla ir._ El igual era posesivo, pero ver que la mujer también quería llevar el mando en la situación, _solo lograba excitarlo a demasía._

Con la misma mano enguanta con la que sostenía el blanquecido rostro de la peli azul, lentamente comenzó a marcar un suave camino en el cuerpo de ella, pasando por su largo cuello, deslizando su manos hasta los estrechos hombros de ella, rozando levemente la curvatura de sus senos, deteniéndose un par de segundos sobre su esbelta cintura, y finalizando con suma fuerza sujetando los muslos de la mujer abriendo sus piernas para colocarse en medio de ella realizando una serie de abalanzas contra su pelvis.

Esto no era lo que ninguno esperaba que sucediera en esos momentos, pero era algo que llevaban deseando desde tiempo atrás. El vaivén de ambas pelvis jugaban una rítmica suave pero deliciosa, ambos decidieron romper con ese lujurioso beso debido a la falta de aire, observándose fijamente a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos seguían bailando al mismo compas.

Bulma con su rostro enrojecido se limitaba a morder su labio inferior inflamado, mientras que el saiyajin sin soltar el muslo de la mujer, con su otra mano libre soltó el cabello esparcido en la almohada de la científica para ir abriendo la bata de seda escarlata de ella. La excitación ya estaba plena en el juego con ese simple inicio, ninguno quería ceder o terminar, al contrario _solo querían más de esto._

No fue tan difícil para el saiyajin desajustar el nudo de la bata, pues la humana le ayudó en el labor para acelerar el paso, y lo que encontró el hombre fue lo más fascinante que hayan visto sus ojos en toda su estadía en la Tierra, _ese cuerpo de Diosa Griega,_ que se encontraba cubierto por diminutas prendas dejándote nada a la imaginación. Sus exuberantes senos casi se salían del sostén negro con encajes rosas, mientras que sus bragas del mismo material y color casi ni cubrían la parte inferior de la mujer. No supo cuanto tiempo se detuvo observándola, extasiándose con su mirada pero al instante se encontró con esos ojos cielo que los observaban ¿Incomoda?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que ya te dio miedo? —Sonrió con burla y arrogancia.—

—No, es solo que es injusto que yo no te pueda ver del mismo modo.— Susurró ofendida girando su rostro.—

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Dicho eso, el saiyajin levemente se alejó del cuerpo de la humana quitándose sus guantes para arrojarlos al suelo y posteriormente la parte superior de su traje que incluía su armadura y su camiseta elástica azul marino. Bulma quedó anonadada con la postal frente a sus ojos, con ese trabajado y fuerte pecho del príncipe, donde no se detuvo para tocarlo y sentir con sus propias manos aquellos músculos impenetrables.

Vegeta no le dio tanto tiempo a su deleite, pues en otro rápido movimiento la sostuvo por la espalda para enderezarla y arrancar de su vista esa estorbosa bata. La peli azul sintió su cuerpo erizarse al sentir la aproximación de sus pieles calientes, en como las manos grandes del hombre bajaban de una manera sensual surcando su espalda y antes de poder decir algo, de nuevo el saiyajin se lanzó contra sus labios consumiéndolos con cierto fervor.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, ambos solo se dejaban guiar por sus instintos olvidándose del verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraban en ese lugar, solo deseaban estar uno al otro, bebiendo de la irresistible tentación que surgía entre ellos.

Ella bajo el fuerte agarre del hombre, quien no dejaba de mover sus caderas contra las de él, al mismo tiempo que el saiyajin se aferraba a sus labios y tocando cada parte del cuerpo de ella, desde sus piernas largas hasta el par de senos que encontraba sumamente excitantes debido a su gran tamaño. Ella no se quedaba atrás, posaba sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Vegeta, como también numerosas veces subía y bajaba sus finas manos pasando por su espalda, hasta terminar en los dotados glúteos del hombre, y porque no traviesa mente rozar con sus dedos la ya endurecida entrepierna del saiyajin.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, esto era solo el principio de lo que emocionante que estaba por suceder. Ambos cuerpos y almas se encontraban ya sumidos bajo la excitación y pasión del momento, sus corazones latian con la misma sincronía y el deseo de ambos era mutuo.

Con un ágil movimiento, el príncipe separó sus labios de un ya enrojecido cuello de la terrícola para verla extasiada bajo su agarre, esa diosa griega no era una cualquiera ni se comparaba con otras mujeres con las que solo tenía sexo, con ella era distinto, deseaba hacerla sentir tocar el cielo y de tan solo pensarlo eso le fascinaba a sobre manera.

¡A la mierda el orgullo! No sabía que sucedería el día de mañana, pero estaba seguro que esta noche sería exclusivamente de ellos dos, de dos amantes alejados de todo el mundo, consumiéndose mutuamente.

Después de apreciarla tras una brevedad de segundos, en un acto salvaje arrancó el sostén de la mujer partiéndolo en dos, exponiendo con firmeza al exterior los exuberantes senos de Bulma, inevitablemente se relamió sus labios dispuestos a saborearlos, ignorando los improperios de la mujer al reclamarle por destrozar su fina ropa interior, pero todo reclamó pasó a la historia cuando la peli azul sintió los labios del saiyajin sobre su pezón rozado izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano libre jugueteaba con su seno derecho exprimiéndolo entre sus dedos.

Los gemidos de la científica salieron a flote al sentir esa sensación asombrosa, su punto débil eran sus senos pero la forma en cómo el saiyajin los manejaba lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello al ver como la espalda de Bulma se arqueaba del infinito placer en ese momento, más aún cuando escuchó sus gemidos retumbar contra sus agudos oídos. Extasiada, copio la misma tarea pero con el seno derecho de la mujer, solo que esta vez su mano libre bajaba con suma elegancia y coquetería pasando por el vientre plano de ella hasta terminar en la entrada de su monte de Venus.

Sin previo aviso introdujo sus dedos medio e índice en el interior de ella dándose cuenta que se encontraba sumamente excitada, provocando con esa acción sacar un gran gemido departe de ella. Le estaba volviendo loco la situación, ansiaba probarla en todos los sentidos, pero verla disfrutar era el mayor deleite.

Con la misma agresividad con la que alegó el sostén, del mismo modo rompió las bragas exponiendo el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la joven, bajando de sus senos hasta la abertura de la entrepierna y sin previo aviso, comenzó a jugar con su lengua en ese lugar sagrado que prontamente estaría por profanar.

No aguantaría ni un segundo más, sentir la lengua de Vegeta en sus labios vaginales meneándose con suma maestría, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su clítoris y con la izquierda sujetaba su seno izquierdo esto la llevaría al borde de la locura. Jamás había sentido un placer tan grande como lo que le estaba provocando ese hombre, ocasionando que sus gemidos resonaran con más fuerza en toda la casa, arqueándose por completo mientras que con sus manos sujetaba con fuerza la melena flameante del hombre. Era un hecho, ya lo estaba, sabía que pronto se vendría llegando a su primer orgasmo de la noche tan rápido.

Escuchó un agudo grito de placer provenir de ella, así como al mismo tiempo la cama se cimbro al caer el peso muerto de la científica. Él lo sabía, ella había terminado y el la había probado. Regreso escalando sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de la peli azul, quien respiraba agitada con los ojos cerrados y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus una mano descansaba sobre su seno derecho y la otra sosteniendo con fuerza el edredón, _magnifica postal frente a sus ojos._

—Ni creas que hemos terminado.

La fuerte voz del príncipe la regresó a la realidad, encontrándose frente a ella esa desafiante mirada del saiyajin y antes de poder espetar alguna palabra, observó como el hombre arrancaba con violencia sus pantalones azul marino y posteriormente con sus trusas blancas. Bulma quedó anonadada con la imagen frente a ella, en los primeros roces con él pudo sentir su entrepierna luego luego, pero ahora que la veía erecta y a todo color, era más grande de lo que imaginaba. _Seguro esto va a doler, pensó._

Ahora ella le regresaría el placer que él le brindó minutos atrás. Incorporándose de su posición, fue empujándolo con cierta seducción a manera de que él terminara recostado sobre el colchón, sentándose a horcadas sobre su pelvis, mientras sujetaba su gran pene entre sus delicadas manos.

—Bul…Bulma…—Susurró con una voz ronca, que encontró sumamente excitante la peli azul.—Bulma….

—Tranquilo, mi _príncipe.—_ Sonrió con coquetería endulzando al aludido por la forma en referirse a él.—Solo déjate llevar….

Antes de decir algo más, sintió como los suaves labios de la mujer envolvían su pene, lográndole arrancar un ronquido excitante de su garganta. Bulma comenzó con su trabajo con sumo cuidado y sensuales movimientos, era tan grande por lo que necesitaba recurrir de sus manos para plasmarle el placer necesario a Vegeta, escuchando como el hombre gemía cada vez más.

Vegeta sostuvo la cabeza de ella y con suma fuerza empujo su pelvis hacia la cavidad bucal de ella exigiendo más movimiento, esto estaba al borde de excitación y tan solo verla inclinada ante él, saboreando su pene, mirando como sus manos blancas lo manejaban con suma maestría, mientras que sus prominentes senos brincaban con cada moviente, el sería el próximo en terminar. El fresco aliento de la peli azul golpear contra su pene caliente provocaba engrandar las estocadas en el, hubo un momento en que ella estaría por perder el aliento pero las fascinación que encontraba realizando eso la mantenía aun con su tarea.

No quería terminar aún de esa manera, _quería más._ Antes de sentir su próximo orgasmo venir, separó con fuerza a la peli azul sujetándola del cabello, observando que la mujer lo miraba con cierto temor por miedo al haber _hecho algo mal._ Tras darse cuenta de su acto violento, tomó de nuevo la estrecha cintura de la mujer atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella, colocándola de nuevo bajo su agarre e invadiendo sus labios carmín, esa mujer era vil droga.

De nuevo bajo su mano hacia la pelvis de la mujer notando que estaba de nuevo preparada para ese nuevo encuentro, sintiendo como la mujer arqueaba su espalda exponiéndole sus senos sugerentes, a lo que el probó por una brevedad de segundos esos botones rozas para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Ansiosa?

Pero a quien más quería engañar, el más ansioso en escena era él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas profanarla, hacerla suya, dejar cada parte de su cuerpo impregnado sabor a él y hacerla sentir lo que en ningún otro hombre encontraría.

Observó por última vez como la peli azul le sonreía invitándolo a continuar con su tarea, y antes de dejarla ir de sus brazos se colocó entre sus piernas para rozar su entrepierna contra la entrada de sus labios íntimos, sin previo aviso penetrándola de golpe.

—¡Vegeta! —Bulma se arqueó tanto por la fuerte introducción de él en ella, mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas debido al fuerte dolor que sintió en ese momento, provocando espantar al saiyajin por su fuerte movimiento, ella era tan estrecha que debía llevar las cosas más lentas.—

—Lo siento.— Le susurró contra su oído.—

Dicho esto, el vaivén de sus cuerpos comenzaron al principio torpes, pero conforme aumentaba la intensidad de estos, la sincronía entre ellos se volvía perfecta. Parecían ser dos piezas de rompecabezas que estaban diseñados el uno con el otro, sus cuerpos se acomodaban de una forma tan singular, ninguno quería ceder, solo deseaban permanecer de esa forma hasta que la magia terminara.

La peli azul sentía su cuerpo vibrar al percibir la agitada respiración del príncipe contra su cuello, así como veía como los fuertes muscules del hombre se contraían entre cada estocada que le propiciaba, ella solo se dejaba guiar por los fuertes movimientos del hombre, después de todo se sentía como una muñeca bajo sus manos, en especial cuando la sujetaba de su cintura para poder remarcar más las embestidas y poder sentir más la profundidad de él en ella, sabía que pronto la rompería, que el saiyajin se encontraba controlándose para no lastimarla y eso solo provocaba crecer más el deseo en él.

Sus caderas a cierta medida tomaron un cierto ritmo, ella bajo el fuerte cuerpo del hombre quien incontables de veces al sentir cada vibración en su cuerpo debido a la excitación rasgaba con sus uñas la espalda de acero del saiyajin. Mientras que él, numerosas beses besaba el cuello de ella, sus clavículas, su abdomen plano, pero sobre todo su par de senos que le fascinaban de ella.

Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor no dejaban de menearse uno al otro, adoptando en cada nivel de la pasión una nueva pose, revolviendo todas las sabanas como torbellino, mientras que el uno al otro se descubría mutuamente.

La última posición de su encuentro fue ella sentada sobre él, para ser sincero el saiyajin siempre le encantaba llevar el control en todo, y cuando recurría a tener simple sexo jamás les daba gusto a las mujeres con las que recurría, pero al ser _ella,_ esta vez sería la excepción.

Ella montada sobre él, sentía con mayor fuerza su erección, sus cuerpos se encontraban ya sudados por todos los movimientos, así como sus labios inflamados de tanto besarse. Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, él la sujetaba con cierta facilidad de su trasero enterrando su entrepierna en la profundidad de ella con fuerza, mientras que hundía sus labios entre la marca de sus senos, mientras que ella sujetaba con fuerza su cabellera flameante y se arqueaba por completo en cada embestida. El punto fulmine estaba por llegar, lo podían sentir, estaban a nada de tocar el cielo con sus propias manos.

Aferrada al cuerpo del saiyajin mientras gemía con fuerza, escuchaba el rechinar de la cama pero al mismo tiempo eran opacados por los fuertes gemidos del príncipe, su liberación estaba próxima a lo que ambos se miraron con ferviente deseo a los ojos hundiendo sus bocas en un exquisito beso probando en ellos sus propios sabores. Una ola de deseo, y vibración alcanzó el cuerpo de la peli azul de nuevo, este sería su próximo segundo orgasmo ¡Jamás había tenido dos seguidos! Y antes de pensar en alguna situación de ese índole, su mente de nublo a sentir como el placer golpeaba con fuerza su parte baja invadiendo el resto de su cuerpo, había terminado, su cuerpo lo había sentido, _el la había sentido._

Vegeta profundizó mas sus estocadas provocando que la científica se retorciera de placer bajo su fuerte cuerpo, tanto así que su liberación llegó a los pocos segundos de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba en cada centímetro de su piel, mientras su respiración agitada golpeaba con fuerza el sudoroso cuello de la mujer. Al sentir su orgasmo llegar, soltó un gran ronquido lleno de placer, dejando su mente en blanco rindiéndose cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Bulma siguió su acción, aún si deshacer su unión corporal, podían sentir como temblaban sus piernas y sus partes intimas vibraban esparciéndose sus semillas uno al otro. Lentamente se dejo caer sobre el fuerte pecho del saiyajin, mientras ambos respiraban agitados tras ese encuentro _fantástico._ Al instante, levantó su rostro para mirar al príncipe con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin perder su característico ceño fruncido.

Levantándose de su posición, la científica rodó sobre su lugar para posicionarse a un lado de Vegeta, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras que el saiyajin con su mano libre la sostenía de su esbelta cintura _acariciándola con los dedos._ Estaba agotada, jamás había tenido un sexo tan increíble como con Vegeta, ese hombre era _su droga._

Cerro sus ojos cansada, hasta que sintió de nuevo la respiración caliente del hombre sobre su cuello, obligándola a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con esa mirada magnética azabache.

—Ni creas que esto se volverá a repetir.—Soltó el saiyajin, sonando una amenazaba vacía, a lo que Bulma se limitó a sonreírle.— Esto no cambia las cosas.

—Lo sé, tenias que ser tú.

 _—_ Aunque…—Rodó sobre su cuerpo quedando de nuevo sobre ella.— Lo que yo empiezo, siempre lo termino, ni creas que es todo lo que resta de la noche.

—¿No que no se repetiría de nuevo? —Sonrió ladina de una forma burlona.—

—Bueno, esta noche es _la excepción._

Sin decir una palabra más, nuevamente fundieron sus labios en un beso apasional dejándose llevar por sus instintos, por el placer que cada uno le provocaba.

Tal vez esta noche sería la excepción, así como esas dos semanas en el Caribe que se prolongaron a ser un mes _por cierta persona,_ y porque no, lo que le restaba de los días de hoy en adelante.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que tal me salió? Espero no haber sido vulgar en mi narrativa :c les digo que estoy practicando para las próximas escenas que se vienen en mi otro fic (Y a decir verdad en esa otra historia las escenas quiero hacerlas un poco más explicitas o menos resumidas)**

 **También espero me haya dado a entender, sobre como terminó (desde mi punto de vista) La relación de Bulma y Yamcha. Yo no creo que el haya sido el malo en la relación (Cómo he visto que otros lo pintan) Al contrario, el la quería mucho pero siento que sus distintos caracteres fueron los que ocasionó alejarse. Por otro lado, AMO A BULMA, pero tambien reconozco que ella no fue una santa palomita en la relación, ella tambien lo traicionó pensando en chicos como Zarbon, Jackie Chun, incluso Goku xDD Así que ambos al final solo estaban juntos solo por el tiempo, no por otra cosa (Bueno eso creo xD)**

 **Por eso creo que Bulma no dejó de ser su amiga, pues después de todo terminaron bien, y cuando Yamcha se entera que ella decidió sentar cabeza con Vegeta pues supongo que ha de haber dicho "Existiendo tantos hombres en la Tierra y se fija en ese asesino" Por eso el reacciona así cuando dice que nadie adivina de quien es el padre de Trunks bebé (Lo dice decepcionado por la elección de ella) ¡Pero vamos! Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de que Bulma ajajajajaja xD**

 **Bueno ya, solo era mi punto de vista nada más jajajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, por favor hagamenlo saber en los reviews!**

 **Agradezco su infinito apoyo, y les mando una gran genkidama de mucho cariño!**

 **PD: Para los que leen Braveheart, tranquilos, el capítulo está saliendo, espero publicarlo en la semana solo estoy ajustando varias cosas, más que nada porque ya regresaré a la uni y no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo :c ¡Gracias por su apoyo y lindas palabras!**

 _ **¡Besos insectos!**_


End file.
